Pisces Girl
by Salem4ver
Summary: Pisces no Lugonis has been alone for what has felt like hundred you years. But that was until he found a little light-blue hair baby girl in his extremely poisonous rose garden that only Pisces saints dare to enter. And this girl, -he believes- will grow into one of the greatest Pisces saints ever known. Rating my go from T to M.


Chapter one I love you.

It was a normal night. The wind blew with a comfort of warmth as it touched the skin of the red headed Pisces saint. He would walk in his garden filled of nothing but roses. Poisonous roses, to be clear. Lugonis walks silently inhaling the poisonous sent with his special immunity to their wondrous yet poisonous sent. [No matter what will happen, this garden will never change, its thorns will forever keep away those I wish could be my friend and experience the beauty of this place. But only I can live among these roses of beauty with their sweet toxicon.] he thought looking at the dancing red petals in the moonlight before him. It was a peaceful day. A moment of discussion with his fellow gold saint Leo no Ilias. The Leo was his friend but Lugonis stayed far from him for his friend's safety. Ilias understood him saying that as long as Lugonis knew he wasn't alone in this world then he didn't mind him keeping a distance. Lugonis was grateful toward him for those words. He sighs though, he remembers is brother. [Brother, please be okay, I miss you. Don't think I haven't thought of you. Just please live your life and not focus on trying to cure me. I made my choice.] He looked at the moon. He wiped the single tear the slides down his face. Luco, his younger brother wanted to be a doctor and cure people of everything. He studied hard and had become a great healer and wasn't far. He is living on Healer's island. Lugonis wrote to him and he would write back. Lugonis sighs again before turning on his heel. He was about to leave thinking about visiting his brother when a soft sound was caught.

*loud crying*

Lugonis' head jerked from his thoughts and looked around for the sound. It was faint but he knew what is was. It was the sound of an infant. [An INFANT!?] Lugonis took off with no thought in his mind that he was hearing things. He couldn't leave the child to die. But how did the child get into the garden? And how _long as it been in the garden_? Lugonis was on the far side of the garden soon finding a white cloth. Lugonis walks over to it seeing a light blue haired baby cry loudly for its parents. Lugonis was in shock about one little thing. [This child can survive the garden's poison! Incredible!] He thought and realized that he couldn't just leave the child. [Could the heavens be blessing me with this baby?] That had to be it. This child was going to be the cure to his loneness. At long last! He wouldn't live in this garden alone!

"How cruel!" Lugonis exclaimed carefully lifting the child into his arms. "Abandoning a child in a poisonous garden such as this?" He looks at it smiling as the child looks at him smiling and reaching out to him. The baby coos and laughs still reaching out to him. "Would you like to live in this red garden with me? …small one." He carried the small one over to the cabin within the garden and placed the baby in a nappy. That was when he noticed the baby was a girl.

[I must thank the heavens for this girl.] He thought. He as going to train her to become a saint when she grew up. Soon she starts grabbing his hair.

"OW! Hey, don't grab my hair." He coos at her laughing as does she. "How what to name you. Hmm?" He looks at her lifting her into the air as she squeals in delight. [like a young rose, I know!] He thought for a long moment before making up his mind. "How about Albafica?" She squeals again. He laughs greatly bringing her close to him. "Albafica it is." He coos affectionately holding her protectively. [I'll have to bring her to Sage younger or later. He has to know about her. I can't let him or anything take her away from me.] he thought. He notices that Albafica has fallen asleep. He chuckles softly and carefully lays on the bed with her falling asleep.

 **The next day**

Lugonis woke to the sounds of whimpering. He woke and looks at the bundle in his arms. Albafica was having a nightmare. [I'm surprise she has nightmares.] He sat up and rocks her carefully as she sooths. Lugonis stands with her in his arms and takes her out the cabin trying his best not to wake her. he walks up the steps leading to Athena's shine seeing the Pope standing outside already. He looks lost in thought. Lugonis bows and clears his throat announcing his presence. Sage was slightly startled but smiled down at Lugonis.

"Lugonis, good morning. Please stand child."

Lugonis carefully stood and was impressed at Sage's loud voice didn't wake the sleeping Albafica in his arms.

"Morning. Pope Sage, there is something I'd like to his discus with you."

Sage was intrigued seeing the white cloth in Lugonis' arms. "And?"

He moved the cloth downward reviling Albafica. "I found this girl in my garden last night. I have no possible idea of how or who got her into my garden but I want to raise her and have wear the Pisces cloth if she wants when she becomes of age to begin training." He explained.

"I understand. That look in your eye tells me, you won't take "no" or an answer."

"I won't. I wouldn't dare let her be taken away. She has a natural immunity to poison. Even the poison of the roses in my garden."

Sage smiled at him. "I'll let you keep her and train her when she becomes of age. For me just by looking at her I can tell she is a Pisces. The heavens have truly blessed you."

"They have." Lugonis wasn't trying to hide his happiness.

"Does she have a name?"

"Albafica, her name is Albafica." Lugonis said. Sage smiles seeing the man play with her as she woke. [Why are infants so damn cute?] Sage wonders seeing how cute Albafica is. "I'll take my leave. Thank you, Pope Sage." He soon left with pride and joy in his eyes looking at Albafica. _You are going to be the greatest Pisces saint that will ever live._ He whispered to her. Albafica woke and reached out to him.

"I-baa lov u-boo." She said.

Lugonis laughed. She was already trying to speak. It was so cute.

 **Five years later.**

It was the 19th of March. Lugonis' birthday! Lugonis was in the kitchen making breakfast for himself and his sleeping girl. He worried about her a lot. Mostly about picking up the roses. But one other thing was bothering him greatly. She wasn't talking yet, sure the day after he found her she tired to say "I love you" but then that was it. Sage said that sometimes kids don't learn until their five. Lugonis hoped that she wasn't ill or anything, and the doctors had said there was nothing wrong with her throat. So why wasn't she taking yet? Lugonis walked away from the strove placing table wear for them to use. He heard a door open and didn't look over his shoulder knowing quickly it was Albafica.

"Morning, Albafica." He said though knew she wasn't going to say anything to him.

"Moring Daddy." A clear yet tried voice spoke.

Lugonis froze and dropped the wooden bowl he as holding.

A sweet sound of little laughter was heard next. Lugonis turned to see Albafica laughing.

"Happy birthday Daddy!" She exclaimed holding up a drawing of him, her, the cabin, and the roses. Lugonis still recovering from his shock.

"A-Albafica…!" he exclaimed in disbelief. [Had she been saving her voice for my birthday this entire time!?] he wondered. He smiled with a thick shade of flusher on his cheeks. He lifts Albafica into the air. She squeals in delight. "You can talk!"

She nods. "Of course, I can. I wanted to surprise you with my voice!"

"Thank you, that was a wonderful birthday gift." He said happily. He hugged her tightly and looked at her drawing.

"I love you, Daddy." She said.

Lugonis placed the drawing on the table crying. She was calling him "daddy". He wipes them. [She truly is the best gift I could have asked for.] He thought.

"I love you too." He said happily. He sets her down as she gets the bowl for him. Handing it to him he smiles and places it on the table. For the past five years Albafica had become his daughter and he never let her out of his sight not once. He would show her around the sanctuary during the day when he thought it was a good day. Most times they would play games on the temple floors. Albafica never did one terrible thing. Except for this one time when she wanted to make a little mural for him. She somehow got a lot of paint and hand panted a wall of the Pisces House. Lugonis didn't scold her for it but told her that she couldn't paint like that or at least not with out telling him she wanted to do an art project. She every talented for her age. Always drawing.

"Daddy," Albafica called out to him.

"Yes, darling rose?"

"Can we begin my training?" She asked enthusiastically. "I wanna make you proud of me one day! Sooner I start the better!" She was so fluent in talking. [She worked hard for that surprise.] he thought.

"Of course, but after we eat, okay?"

She nodded and sat on the chair. The two sat and ate as Lugonis asked her where she learned to talk.

"Mr. Sage was helping me when he saw me trying to say what was on the cards you gave me." She spoke.

"Pope Sage, huh?" She nodded.

"Is he in trouble?" She lowers her head.

"No, he isn't. It occurred to me, that Sage as being very secretive for the past couple months was all. It was spiking curiosity between me and my fellows." He said taking about Zarpihi and Ilias. They at the moment where the only gold saints. There had been a couple more but sadly those men had pasted on in battle or unknown illnesses. Lugonis knew some of them fairly well. Mostly his master. His master was a nice guy but a strict trainer. Even Ilias hating his teaching style. But Zarpihi was the only one who stood up for them when he had them train on Kannon Island. That was a _fun_ day. Lugonis nearly died.

"But anyway, what other drawings have you been working on?"

She giggles.

"I can't tell you, they are all a surprise!" She chimes smiling at him. Lugonis smiles at her. when they finish Albafica tries to wash the dishes much to his amusement. He helps her and takes her outside and teaches her the different roses and their uses. [One day, I'll let her the fate of Pisces…but now I'll cherish every day I have with her. that is a promise.] he swore sitting on a stone with her. they sat talking as he showed her cosmo.

"Wow! So pretty!"

He smiles. "Yes, cosmo is very pretty. And one day when you can break atoms, you will see this every day."

"Cosmo? Breaking atoms?"

"Yes, all saints can break atoms." He held up a piece od the stone they sat on. Tightening his grip slightly he broke it. Albafica gasps in awe. "In order to break atoms, you must learn the Principles of Destruction."

"Principles of Destruction?" She asks so innocently.

"Yes, that principle teaches a saint on how to destroy atoms. Cosmo comes from all things and cosmo can be used to break atoms. Like the rock I broke. First in your training you must learn to summon your cosmo and use it to break rocks."

"Okay." She jumps off the rock. "Let's go!" Lugonis stood smiling. He carefully guided her and they began.

 **Several years later**

Lugonis was dead. Albafica sat before his grave with the Pisces cloth by her side and a sketchbook in her hand. She smiled sadly at the grave stone. Her father was gone. Taken from her without warning or mercy. She hated her fate. But she could leave her father alone. He was there and saved her life all those years ago. She loved him and misses him greatly. She a teenager know and was learning a lot. When she became the Pisces saint Pope Sage gave her a mask saying it was one of the laws of the Sanctuary. Albafica agreed to it and asked if could take it off in her garden. Sage, it was fine since not many people could get into the garden.

Lugonis was everything to her. he was the only one who understood her. Sage tried to get her to hangout with his student. Cancer no Manigoldo. But she hated him because he tried to hit on her and take her mask. She was later asked to hangout with Sisyphus and his friends. That was going good. She even spoke with Ilias before he left. Sisyphus was nice and often asked Albafica if she needed anything.

"Morning daddy." She said. "Its been a while. Sorry I have haven't been visiting you lately. I have been busy. The Pope really is a nice guy like you said. I've been doing many missions for him since I first donned Pisces in your honor. I've made a couple friends. Sisyphus, Aspros, and Hasgardo. I think you remember them. Sisyphus, I'm sure since he's the brother of your best friend Ilias. I've heard he left about a couple days after Sisyphus was sent to find Athena. No one knows what happen or where he is." She looks at her sketch pad seeing a drawing of him. "I should get going. I have to guard the Temple of Pisces after all. and also, the little mural I did for you is still there." She wiped the tears. "I love you daddy. No matter what happened on that day. I love you."

She stood and walks with the cloth on her back.

 _"_ _I love you too, my darling white rose."_ A voice whispered into her ear as the wind blew with a comfort of warmth as it touched the skin of the light blue hair Pisces saint. A tear touched her cheek. He was still here. Her father was there in this vermillion garden.

I hope you like it! it took me a while to write this but I wanted to because I was inspired my a couple writers that had changed the gender of a saint they liked. Like Degel, from the story called "Degel's Day".


End file.
